


Who Knew Plastic Was a Bitch?

by ArcanaMajor_OurLadyofThorns (Adi_Bug)



Series: Things I Learned and Did While Pregnant During the Apocalypse [1]
Category: Poison Princess - Fandom, The Arcana Chronicles - Kresley Cole
Genre: F/M, Pregnant During the Apocalypse, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/ArcanaMajor_OurLadyofThorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so having a baby is never easy if you’re a normal person.</p><p>But if you’re a Tarot card, it’s even harder.</p><p>Still, Jack and I had our little mamzelle, Caia Hope. We learned a few things about each other along the way, but we also learned how to raise a baby in a post-apocalyptic waste land where everyone and everything is trying to kill you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew Plastic Was a Bitch?

**Author's Note:**

> This series will include several ficlets about them reaching Haven and settling back into life, Jack being fluffy and calling her Cajun names and holding her tiny body in his large hands (my favourite).

 

_So first thing is first: diapers. And all that comes with. Obviously, you can make cloth diapers, which are great. Women used them at Haven and I learned how to wash them. Easy peasy. The hard part are the wipes. Rosa had a recipe for it, because why wouldn’t she?_

_It takes water, aloe vera, witch hazel, grapefruit seeds, olive oil soap, almond oil, plants to scent and strips of cloth for wipes. Most of it will have to be ground, like the witch hazel, grapefruit seeds and the almonds to make the oil. Some of it Rosa had given me already prepared, as a disinfectant (though I think she had an inkling we might need them), with instructions to make more. Easy enough, right? Try storing that. Jack and I spent three hours trying to source a plastic container to keep the wipes in._

“Dis was a _coo-y_ _ôn id_ _é_ _e_! Why does a _bébé_ need so many tings anyway?!” he yelled at me, for the hundredth time. I held three-week-old Caia close to me, scowling. We moved through the torn apart Wal-Mart, searching for plastic in the mess.

“I asked you to source these things before she was born! But you said it would waste too much time! Well now we’ve got a baby and she needs wipes and I need something to put them in!” My patience was wearing thin with him. He made it seem like it was my fault. Of course, I knew that he was just spouting shit while he worked through his anger. It did prove useful when there were fallen shelves in our way.

“You all need tings dat I can’ provide! Tings dat are _nécessité_!” He was angry, but not at me. At himself for not being able to provide. He'd always gotten angry when he couldn't provide. It was just who he was.

“Jack… We’ll find something, okay? I promise.” I laid my hand on his arm and he relaxed slightly. Soon after, we found what we were looking for. There was heated discussion about which type, the lids, the  _colour_ , until Jack had decided on what was good for Caia and our situation and I rolled my eyes. He had to make every decision, even on what Tupperware we used. But still, Jack was happy for several hours. Even Caia’s cries couldn’t dampen his mood. 


End file.
